The Forces between Good and Evil
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: Ash is Misty's best friend, her secret love actually, and he's been nothing but a sweatheart lately...intill...there is another Ash...and EVIL Ash...Misty doesn't know this though...how will she find out? What will the evil Ash do? WARNING: Swearing, atte


**Author's Note**: I thought of this right before falling asleep one night and I haven't seen the story line anywhere else on fanfiction so please don't copy I think this is one origanal story line. However if you or someone else you know has thought of something like this please let me know as I would like to read it! Not to get ideas but just because I really like the story line.

**Summary**: Ash is Misty's best friend, her secret love actually, and he's been nothing but a sweatheart lately...intill...there is another Ash...and EVIL Ash...Misty doesn't know this though...how will she find out? What will the evil Ash do? WARNING: Swearing, attempted rape, emotional abuse some physical as well. Rated R so be Warned!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's finished sir!" Ginovia slowly turned around in his chair to the Team Rocket Member Butch.

"Bring it in!" He smiled.

The boy walked in. Black hair swaying in his eyes, pokemon leauge hat on top of his head. He looked exactually like Ash Ketchum except he was a machine. He was perfect in every other way though, except his smile, his evil smile.

Ginovia smiled at his creating. His perfect plan.

"Who are you?" He asked the machine

"Ash Ketchum, from Pallet town." He said in a perfect imatation of the real Ash's voice.

"What is your goal?" Ginovia asked again.

"To become the Pokemon Master!" He yelled looking excited. Typical Ash, but it isn't the real Ash. Why this guy is good.

"What is your purpose?" Ginovia asked smirking now.

"To break Misty Waterflower, therefore breaking Ash Ketchum."

Ginovia laughed. "Mwa ha ha, mwa ha ha , MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" The laugh finally faded off into the distance.

MEANWHILE 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ash Ketchum give me back my diary!" Misty screamed at Ash.

Ash just laughed holding just out of her reach above his head.

Now at the age of 17 Ash Ketchum was taller then Misty and bulked out might I add nicely too.

Brock Slate Ash and Misty's best friend siged well watching the two teens flirt with each other. It was so obvious they both liked each other why couldn't they both just admit it. All in do time I guess he thought.

"Ash...come on give me it!" She whined. "Ash...give it to me."

Ash smirked at this.

"Oh, you really want me to **give it **to you hay?"

Misty blushed at this but kept reaching for her diary.

"I mean it Ash Ketchum." She lunged at him now trying to reach over his shoulder to grab it. Her weight caught him off guard though and he wapped one arm around her waist as he fell her falling on top of him.

Ash looked up at her after the fall and there eyes met. Misty looked down into Ash's eyes as well. 'God his eye's are georgous!' She thought to herself blushing.

'Wow her eyes are beautiful.' Ash thought to himself. Without even really realizing it he started to lean forward looking at her soft warm lips.

"Am I interupting something?"

Ash and Misty pulled away suddenlly looking up at Brock.

"N..Noo!" Misty stuttered well trying to lift herself off of Ash. She stumbled though and fell back ontop of him.

Ash smiled and grabbed both her arms gently lifting her of him well standing up himself.

"You o.k?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" She asked.

"Fine."

They both continued staring at each other Ash still holding on to her arms rubbing them slightly without realizing it.

"HELLO!! Earth to the love birds!" Brock shouted again.

Ash and Misty just slowly pulled away still looking into each other's eyes.

"God, you guys are practically dating already why don't you just say the words to make it official already sheesh."

"Oh no, you didn't" Misty shouted angerly and took out her mallet chasing Brock down the hill.

Ash laughed and looked at Pikachu. "Shall we?" He asked it.

Pikachu nodded and started to chase after Brock and Misty well Ash picked up Togepi and ran after Misty as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright wellI know this chapter isn't that long but I just wanted the story line out there to see what kind of a response I get. So please read and review and tell me what you think. I have some good ideas for this story, if you guys like it.


End file.
